<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends Like These by Lady_Peace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466545">Friends Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace'>Lady_Peace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young headmaster, Ozpin slowly becomes friends with the rowdy, chaotic team STRQ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin &amp; Team STRQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baby Oz 🥺🥰😊💗</p>
<p>You know what I’m talking about</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team STRQ's first impression of Professor Ozpin went— <em>well</em>.</p>
<p>"This is a joke," Qrow muttered. He crossed his arms and stared up at the headmaster who was on the stage of the auditorium. "Like, this has to be a joke."</p>
<p>Raven replied, annoyance in her voice, "We're taking orders from a kid? I hate this place already."</p>
<p>Qrow shook his head, and he sighed. He looked around the large room. People were whispering, some giggles could be heard.</p>
<p>"It's not that bad," a male voice said.</p>
<p>The Branwen twins turned around. They were ready to tell this guy off and make it clear they weren't looking to make friends.</p>
<p>The male teenager was blonde with a dark tan. He had blue eyes that anyone could get lost in— Raven shifted away from the boy at the thought of that.</p>
<p>"Who're you?" Qrow grumbled. He narrowed his blood-red eyes at the blonde.</p>
<p>The student raised his hands in surrender, a goofy smile on his face. "Chill, I don't mean any harm. My name's Tai. You?"</p>
<p>Raven hesitated to answer, but she then said, "Raven. And this is my idiot brother, Qrow."</p>
<p>Qrow elbowed Raven in the ribs which she hissed at. She hit him in the back of the head, making her brother wince and glare at her.</p>
<p>Tai chuckled. "You're siblings, right?"</p>
<p>"Sadly," Raven responded. She pointed to the stage. "So did they let a student on stage, or what?"</p>
<p>"I think that's the headmaster," Tai said.</p>
<p>Raven sucked in a deep breath. She sighed, "I wanna go home."</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Tai suddenly almost fell to the ground. He caught himself in time, and he whipped around to see who was behind him.</p>
<p>A small girl in a white hood stared back at him. Her silver eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."</p>
<p>"It's fine, you okay though?" Tai asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was just running late to this— it that a seventeen year old on stage? Did the headmaster let him up there?"</p>
<p>A loud laugh escaped Qrow's lips. He told her, "That is the headmaster."</p>
<p>"<em>What?" </em>the girl exclaimed. "No way! You're lying."</p>
<p>Raven shook her head. She stared at the white-haired child. She squinted her eyes at him.</p>
<p>His big amber— almost gold— eyes were filled with youth. However, dark circles were hidden underneath those same eyes.</p>
<p>There was a blonde woman standing behind the headmaster. She looked slightly older.</p>
<p>The headmaster held himself up on a cane. Based on the way he was standing so perfectly without issue, Raven easily figured out that he didn't need the cane at all.</p>
<p>While giving his speech, it was clear that the new headmaster was aware of the whispers and jokes being passed around throughout the crowd.</p>
<p>He had glanced at the portions of the crowd that got too loud. He would flinch when some jests were practically yelled to the whole grade and were met with a roar of laughter.</p>
<p>At times he would hesitate to continue to speak, but he stood up straight and kept going.</p>
<p>"Now, I know what you're wondering; what is a child doing here?" the boy finally addressed.</p>
<p>Many students nodded.</p>
<p>"If you don't already know, I am your headmaster. I am supposed to be here—"</p>
<p><em>Damn, how many times has he had to tell people that today? </em>Qrow wondered.</p>
<p>"— and yes, I am young, younger than all of you. I graduated early and earned my seat on the council."</p>
<p>"Oh, shit," muttered Qrow. He had completely forgotten that this kid had a seat in the council— aka the group of people that controlled almost everything in Vale.</p>
<p>"Oh!" the boy suddenly said. "I've just realized that I forgot to tell you my name. I am Professor Ozpin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students all stood at a cliff. The headmaster stood to the side, a mug filled with hot chocolate in one hand.</p>
<p>"So— uh— what exactly are we doing?" Qrow, who was still in a skirt, asked.</p>
<p>"Landing strategy," Ozpin simply answered. He took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>Glynda— the blonde woman always nearby Ozpin— was next to him, glaring at all the students.</p>
<p>"And what is that?" Raven added. She saw Ozpin raise a brow at her. "It's been a long time, okay? I don't remember," she lied even though she knew nothing about this at all.</p>
<p>Ozpin explained, "Well, you will be thrown off this cliff. Using your weapons and survival skills, you will attempt to land as safely as you can in the forest."</p>
<p>Students nodded. It seemed easy enough.</p>
<p>"Ah, let me correct myself— <em>deadly, Grimm-filled</em> forest that contains a secret location with artifacts you need to collect and bring back to me with the help of a partner."</p>
<p>"Are you <em>shitting</em> me?" Qrow snapped. He leaned to Raven. "Are we seriously taking orders from a baby right now?"</p>
<p>"I am old enough, Mr. Branwen, and let me remind you; you are stuck with me for the next four years." Qrow swore he saw Ozpin's eyes glow gold for a moment, though he hid it by turning towards the forest. "So, if you want to survive, I suggest you listen."</p>
<p>"Did he just threaten me?" Qrow murmured.</p>
<p>Summer— he learned her name was— giggled next to him, Tai shrugged, and Raven remained silent.</p>
<p>"Any more questions?" Ozpin asked. Before anyone could give an inquiry, he exclaimed, "Good! Now get ready, ladies and gentlemen. Your initiation begins... now."</p>
<p>The students were flung into the forest, some screaming echoed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Ozpin asked himself quietly.</p>
<p><em>They'll be fine</em>, a voice told him.</p>
<p>Ozpin sighed with relief.</p>
<p>The voice added, <em>Probably</em>.</p>
<p>The headmaster's relaxed expression formed a frown once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ozpin sighed. He moved his hands away from his face, and he pinched his nose.</p>
<p>"Please tell me once more how you accidentally threw a table out of a window?"</p>
<p>"They get angry really quickly," whispered Summer to the headmaster, though the Branwen twins could clearly hear what she was saying about them.</p>
<p>"Mr. Branwen, Ms. Branwen, there are consequences—" Ozpin began.</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous!" Raven suddenly barked. She rose from her seat. She turned towards the direction of the elevator. "I can't believe the council let a child— an <em>infant</em>— be the headmaster. Were they drunk or something?"</p>
<p>She waved her hands in the air in frustration.</p>
<p>Tai shouted, "Raven!"</p>
<p>"Ms. Branwen," Ozpin called out her name as well.</p>
<p>After a moment, she turned around and looked at him. He gestured for her to take a seat. She did so.</p>
<p>He clasped his hands together. "Look, I understand it may be confusing and concerning that I'm the headmaster, but that's what I am and disrespecting me will not change that."</p>
<p>He added, "I've already faced so much backlash because of my age. I skipped most of the grades, I graduated young, and not one person has supported me."</p>
<p>Qrow rested his elbows on his knees, and he leaned in closer, interested in what Oz had to say.</p>
<p>"I may be young, but trust me, my mind is far older than you can imagine." A small, hesitant and forced laugh left his mouth. "I only ask that you learn to co-exist with me. I plan to be headmaster for a long time."</p>
<p>Raven leaned against the back of her chair. She crossed her arms and told him, "Fine. Can I go now?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you can all leave," Ozpin said. "Also—"</p>
<p>The team looked at him. He paused and smiled at them.</p>
<p>"— I suppose no one will notice if one table is missing. And if no one notices, then there is no one to blame, is there?"</p>
<p>Summer grinned with glee. She pointed finger-guns at him.</p>
<p>Team STRQ entered the elevator, leaving the young professor alone in his tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Oz?" Qrow said to the professor one day. "How old are you?"</p>
<p>Ozpin told him, "Mr. Branwen, I'd prefer if you refrained from nicknames. And I am twenty-one—"</p>
<p>"He's fifteen," Glynda interjected.</p>
<p>Ozpin quickly whipped around to face Goodwitch. "Glynda!"</p>
<p>Qrow's jaw had dropped. He stared at the young headmaster in awe and shock.</p>
<p>Only a few minutes later, he burst into the team STRQ dorm room. He was sweating from running, and his knees had given up on him after he opened the door.</p>
<p>He lied on the ground. He gasped for air.</p>
<p>Summer, Raven, and Tai all stared at him, brows raised.</p>
<p>"Guys!" Qrow shouted, glee in his voice. "You won't believe this shit!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now towards the end of the first school year. The Vytal Festivals were here and students from Beacon, Shade, and Haven were being brought to Atlas by airships.</p>
<p>Summer spotted Ozpin in the corner of the ship. He was fidgeting with his cane. He swapped what hand he was using to hold the precious weapon often, and he continued to space out and look to the floor.</p>
<p>Summer quietly left the group she was hanging out with and approached the headmaster.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you were gonna come with us," she said.</p>
<p>He looked up with her, wide eyes that were filled with surprise and fear for a moment. They softened once he realized who it was. She noticed the cane lowering and being place on his back.</p>
<p>"Headmasters don't usually go to Vytal with their students, y'know," Summer told him.</p>
<p>"Yes, however..." he whispered, "I have to meet with the other headmasters today. They are all curious and eager to meet the child that somehow became a headmaster."</p>
<p>"Stressed?" the girl asked.</p>
<p>Ozpin nodded.</p>
<p>Summer looked at him for a moment. She then looked him up and down. She snapped her fingers suddenly. "I know what we can do!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going shopping, Ms. Rose?"</p>
<p>Ozpin and Summer stood across from one another. Summer held a small pile of clothes.</p>
<p>"Yes!" she squealed. "You weren't actually planning to go meet three fancy adults in a green turtleneck and green slacks?</p>
<p>"Well—" Ozpin went silent.</p>
<p>Summer snorted. "Put this on!"</p>
<p>She shoved some clothing into his arms. She threw him into a changing room.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Ozpin exited the small room with a sad excuse of a curtain as a cover.</p>
<p>He wore a black suit jacket, black pants, and a dark green vest.</p>
<p>Summer gasped, cheerfulness in her eyes. She looked at his turtleneck. "Wait, you didn't put on the button-up shirt?"</p>
<p>"No offense, Ms. Rose, but I would rather <em>die</em> than wear one of those," he deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. That's fine," said the student.</p>
<p>Ozpin played with his cane again.</p>
<p>Summer stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do great. I believe in you!"</p>
<p>Ozpin softly smiled.</p>
<p>Summer then yelled, "Oh, wait! I have the perfect final touch!"</p>
<p>Summer ran across the store. Ozpin watched her disappear into the cramped area of people and clothes.</p>
<p>She soon came back, a small object in her hands. She opened her hands and showed off the accessory.</p>
<p>It was a pair of small, brown-tinted glasses.</p>
<p>Summer slowly raised up the glasses and put them closer to his face. She brought him to a mirror.</p>
<p>Ozpin chuckled. He looked ridiculous, though they did make him look a bit older.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ms. Rose," he told the student.</p>
<p>"Call me Summer, Pin-Pin," Summer replied, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"Of course— wait, what did you just call me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four years later, team STRQ, aware of Salem’s existence, was graduating and officially becoming huntsmen now.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Taiyang repeated with excitement as he stared at his new huntsman license.</p>
<p>Summer giggled. She then caught a glimpse of Ozpin in the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>She pulled out a small green box from her pockets. She smiled widely at it.</p>
<p>She walked up to Ozpin who greeted her with a wave.</p>
<p>Summer handed the box to Oz. "Open it!" she told him. She was practically jumping up and down.</p>
<p>Ozpin did so, and inside the box was a cross pin. "Oh, this is sweet, Ms. Ro— <em>Summer</em>. Though may I ask, why?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to give you a gift," she explained. "You've been a great friend to me and I wanted to repay you. It’s not much, but—”</p>
<p>“I love it.” The ends of Oz’s lips curved into a smile. He took out the pin and examined it. “It’s a wonderful gift, Summer.”</p>
<p>Summer let out a noise of happiness. Her silver eyes shimmered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, team STRQ had convinced Ozpin to go to a bar with them after graduation.</p>
<p>The team was of age and were ordering drinks and shots.</p>
<p>Qrow swallowed down the burning alcohol. He cheered, “Whoo!”</p>
<p>Tai did the same. After a moment, he poured another drink.</p>
<p>Raven, like her brother, kept taking drinks like it was the end of the world.</p>
<p>Summer, when she took a sip of the beer, had a look of disgust in her face. It tasted bitter and gross.</p>
<p>“Come on, pussy. Drink up,” Raven teased. She raised her glass.</p>
<p>Summer did as well, and their glasses clinked together. Tai and Qrow put their glasses in the air too.</p>
<p>The team all struck their drinks together, the sound of glass ringing in Ozpin’s ear.</p>
<p>Qrow turned to Oz. He stared at the simple water in his hands. “Why aren’t you— <em>oh</em>.” Qrow then burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“You’re underage, I forgot!” Qrow said.</p>
<p>Raven chuckled. “Loser.”</p>
<p>“Ozzy’s still a little baby!” Summer cooed in a squeaky, baby voice. She then cupped his face and squished his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Summer, no—” Ozpin instead gave up trying to negotiate and just took it. He sighed as his former students— his friends laughed and joked.</p>
<p>“Pin, it’s so easy to forget your age, dude,” Tai claimed. He placed his elbows on the table. He then got a brilliant idea. “We should get tattoos! All of us— you too, Oz!”</p>
<p>Raven almost choked on her drink. She told him, her voice tired, “Yeah, no. I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tai asked, his puppy eyes pleading for her to say yes.</p>
<p>“No,” Raven said again. She watched as Tai put on a face of sorrow.</p>
<p>Ozpin said, “I don’t think that would be wise either, Mr. Xiao Long.”</p>
<p>“Fuck all of you, I’m getting a tattoo!” Tai declared, throwing his glass into the air. Alcohol rained down on Tai’s head.</p>
<p>Qrow choked on his drink and laughed hysterically while having a coughing fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here they were; watching a tipsy Taiyang get his first tattoo.</p>
<p>“When his mom beats his ass, we say we had nothing to do with it,” Qrow told the group. He held a beer in his hand.</p>
<p>“Wait, who’s paying?” Summer suddenly asked quietly, turning to them for an answer.</p>
<p>Raven looked to Qrow and Ozpin, specifically the headmaster though. “Oz?”</p>
<p>Ozpin stared back at her. “None of you have money and you expect me to pay?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you do own a school, Ozzy,” Qrow added. He leaned against the wall and offered Ozpin one of his charming grins.</p>
<p>The voice in his head then began to scold, <em>Don’t do it, don’t you—</em></p>
<p>“Alright,” Ozpin finally gave in.</p>
<p>The voice loudly sighed.</p>
<p> Oz rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as his friends cheered. He could at least give them this; one night of freedom and happiness before they had to go return to reality where the horrors and reminders of <em>her</em> existence always haunted them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>